


bye bye baby blue

by MichaelMellon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Admission of love, Angst, Cutting, Hurt, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Michael Mell/Jeremy Heere, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: I love you.And I let you go.





	bye bye baby blue

Michael’s hands shook violently as he opened the bottle of pills, the bottle of vodka at his side as he shoved four or five of them in his mouth and washed them down with the alcohol. It burnt his throat as he downed it.

He continued the cycle of taking a small handful of pills and a swig of vodka until all the pills were gone. He grabbed his phone and opened his messages with Jeremy. 

_Player 1: I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t stand watching you pine after Christine who doesn’t even want you and who barely even knows you while I stare at you with pure adoration and love and you don’t even know. I couldn’t do it. I can’t do it. I love you, Jeremy. It’s time for me to go. I love you. And I let you go._

He grabbed the razor, wanting to either die from the pills or bleeding out or both. He didn’t want to fail. 

He pressed the sharp metal into his skin and slit straight down the middle of his arm, hissing and taking deep breaths. He did the same to his other arm and ignored the rapid vibrations of his phone. He knew Jeremy was texting him and calling him. 

Minutes passed and he was half dead on the bloody floor of his bathroom. Jeremy was next to him and using his own cardigan to stop the bleeding. He gently shushed Michael and he couldn’t stop the fucking bleeding. 

Jeremy gave up and held Michael tight, his lap and hands covered in blood as Michael babbled almost incoherently. 

He went limp in Jeremy’s arms and the sickening smell of piss filled Jeremy’s nose. 

He heard the front door open and he stood up, walking to the living room and sobbing as he saw Michael’s mom. 

He led her to the bathroom and she broke down, holding him close and all Jeremy could do was watch. 

_I love you. And I let you go._


End file.
